


3 Stanza Thoughts

by Hageny



Category: Bedannibal - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hageny/pseuds/Hageny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I write poems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Stanza Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Just something silly I wrote about the ending of Hannibal; there are two perspectives in this poem, one Hannibal's, the other Bedelia's. I was listening to too much of The Mars Volta when I wrote this. They're brilliant, but you can blame them anyway if you think it's bad.

And I'm aware there's so much left to say  
These walls have been grinding their way to my insides  
I'm a lion in a sheath--I can make the lambs grow their teeth--but never could quite clear the path to your heart

I'm sorry to say  
This blood is all the baby we will ever make

And when he visits me he's attempting to eclipse me  
And when he visits you he's tightening his own noose  
Let that bird bang itself against the wires in that cage  
Hope for a blood letting so great his children can feel it

And I will steal away in myself  
And when you leapt off that cliff I aborted myself in a dream  
Let them all witness this reckoning--was metaphorical the cut, to parallel the loss I felt I still can't cover up


End file.
